


Les loups, c'est comme les chiens

by Tatsu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5365973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatsu/pseuds/Tatsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Depuis le temps qu'ils attendaient ça, le moment est enfin venu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les loups, c'est comme les chiens

Cela faisait un moment que Stiles avait le béguin pour Derek. Peut-être même depuis leur première rencontre en fait. Même s'il ne l'avouerait sans doute jamais. Dire qu'il avait eu le coup de foudre pour le loup-garou au premier regard ferait bien trop plaisir à ce dernier. Il ne fallait trop alimenter son ego, ce n'était pas bon.

Bref, cela faisait donc des mois que Stiles rêvait de sortir avec Derek, et plus si affinité. Et, en toute honnêteté, ce n'était pas vraiment un scoup. Bien que personne n'en parlait jamais devant les deux principaux intéressés. C'était au final une sorte de secret de Polichinel. Tout le monde savait, mais tout le monde faisait comme s'il ne se passait rien.

Derek, de son côté, ne pouvait nier avoir une certaine attirance pour le jeune homme. Bien sûr, il ne cessait de dire que ce n'était qu'un gamin agaçant et fatiguant. Mais personne n'était dupe !

Cela faisait donc plusieurs semaines que les paris allaient bon train entre les membres de la meute pour déterminer combien de temps il leur faudrait encore pour enfin se sauter dessus. Une semaine ? Un mois ? Un an ? En tout cas, ce jour était apparemment arrivé.

Les deux hommes étaient assis dans le canapé. Stiles était passé en disant qu'il avait des informations à lui donner. Au final, il avait été évident que ce n'était qu'une excuse. Derek l'avait deviné tout de suite grâce aux battements de coeur. Mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

Cela faisait quelques minutes qu'ils étaient sur le sofa. Ils n'avaient pas bougé, ce qui était une grande première pour l'hyperactif, et montrait bien que le moment était important. Puis ils se tournèrent en même temps l'un vers l'autre. Leurs regards se croisèrent, s'accrochant. Millimètre par millimètre, il se rapprochèrent. Leurs bouches n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres. Encore un peu, et ils allaient s'embrasser. Pour de vrai.

Derek ferma les yeux, prêt à savourer enfin cet instant tant attendu, qu'il avait rêvé de nombreuses fois.

Mais au lieu des lèvres douces qu'il s'attendait à rencontrer avec les siennes, il sentit une langue humide et chaude le lécher. Oui, le lécher. Du menton jusqu'au front. Il se recula alors vivement et ouvrit des yeux éberlués.

— Stiles ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

— J'ai lu que c'était ainsi que les chiens montraient leur affection ! Je me suis dit que ça devait être pareil pour les loup, répondit le lycéen, avec un grand sourire, visiblement fière de lui.

— Stiles… Je ne suis pas un loup…

— Mais tu es un loup-garou, c'est pareil, non ?

— Non, soupira Derek, se demandant pourquoi il avait fallu qu'il tombe amoureux de cet énergumène.

**Author's Note:**

> Pour info, c'est une VDM (vie de merde) qui m'a inspirée. En voici le lien : www.viedemerde.fr/amour/8548441


End file.
